


You Were Six

by SleepyAliens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Dreams, Kids, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAliens/pseuds/SleepyAliens
Summary: Harry and Louis are kids that dream too much





	

You were six and you met a boy.  
  
His hair smelt like fruit and made your stomach rumble. He told you his name and you called him Harry the hair. He laughed. You smiled.  
  
You told mum that he reminded you of someone you met 50 years ago. She laughed and told you that was impossible but somehow you felt like it was true.  
  
Harry told you about his dream with flying dogs and you told him that sometimes it gets scary at night. You had a bad dream that night and when you told him, he hugged you and you knew it was better.  
  
Mum said that Harry was a good friend to you and you said no, because he was better than good.  
  
You promised to meet by the park behind the tree everyday so you could talk about your dreams. Harry talked about magic mirrors and you talked about your old neighbours, He laughed at your dream about dancing fish and you smiled when he described the way his mum sometimes sang him to sleep.  
  
Mum got bored of hearing Harry's name and dragged you along to meet her friend's daughter. Her name was Charlie and her eyes were a dark green. She made you play dress ups and didn't let you try on the prettiest clothes.  
  
You told Harry that Mum called her your new girlfriend and it made your stomach feel funny. 'Like butterflies?' Harry asked and you shook your head. You told him if felt more like you were sea sick. You both felt better when Harry called her 'Charlie-chicken'  
  
On your birthday, Harry handed you a bracelet, his face went redder than the polish on his nails. He told you his mum only helped a little and that it would stop you from having bad dreams at night. You said it was your favourite gift and kept it on all week.  
  
At night you only dreamt of Harry.  
  
You held his hand on the way to the park and when you told Mum she made a face like you had said a bad word.  
  
Harry began knocking on your door in the mornings so he could walk with you to school. It made your tummy tickle like it did on Christmas morning. Mum mumbled something about you spending too much time together.  
  
You watched Peter Pan that night and dreamt you and Harry could fly. You told Harry and he asked if you would tell him again.  
  
You saw Charlie again and she kissed your cheek. Mum clapped her hands in amusement and you thought of Harry.  
  
At the park, you told him that you dreamt you were trapped in the dark and that your mum was crying too hard to save you. Harry told you he had the same dream for an entire week and one day he said 'I dreamt of you.'  
  
You were seven and you loved a boy.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just trying to get back into the swing of writing. It's been about 4 years that I've been on a writing break but I guess here we go again.


End file.
